Trick or Treating
by everfaraway
Summary: A Halloween story for Lightwild. Oneshot


Trick or Treating

_**Author: Basic idea behind this one: Jessie invites the Blitzkrieg Boys & Kiera to her place in California for Halloween. While there Ian decides he wants to Trick-or-Treat, so Kiera takes him & Tala comes too. I own Jessie & Kiera. Dasha is Lightwild's & I have permission to use her. Sexy costume, dirty thoughts & lang.**_

Kiera brushed a strand of her hair back as she cut another hole from a sheet. "I don't know why you wanted to go as a ghost." she muttered.

"I thought it'd be fun. We don't have Halloween in Russia." Ian said.

Jessie laughed & said, "I think it's cute. Especially with Dasha dressed up in a costume too. Right girl?" The black & white husky puppy wagged her tail. There was rag with "SD" a painted on it tied around her neck "What is Tala going as?" Jess asked.

"A guy with wolf ears & a tail." The red head walked in wearing what would pass as a costume for the night. "And I feel stupid." he added.

Kiera looked him over in his: black tank top, leather pants, tennis shoes, fake ears & a stuffed tail then said, "You need a collar."

"Wolves don't wear collars." he said, folding his arms over his chest.

"You will." she told him, dropped the sheet on Ian to see how it looked. "Can you see?" she asked. He nodded. "Are the nose & mouth holes big enough?" she asked.

"Who _noses."_ Bryan teased as he came in. Dasha barked at him. He scratched her ears. When he went to touch Tala's fake ears, the red head slapped his hand away.

"Shut up!" Ian snapped at his big brother. Then turning his attention to Kiera said, "They're fine. What are you going as?"

"Lil red riding hood." she said, with a devious wink. An interested growl rose in Tala's throat. "I'll have the collar when I get back for you." she added, pointing at him.

Several minutes later, she walked back downstairs in costume. One by one the boys turned to stare at her. She was little red riding hood alright, but the outfit was not what they expected. The top was a corset of red leather & the skirt only came halfway to her knees. She wore black leather boots that came to her ankles & zipped up on one side. Her cloak fell midway to her thighs. "Little Red Riding Hood?" Jessie asked.

"Red Riding Hood gone bad. I wanted to dress up sexy for the night." Kiera said.

"You pulled it off very well." Jess told her.

"I'll say." Tala whispered, buring his nose in her neck. She smirked, fastened a leather collar with spikes around his neck & then hooked a chain leash to it. He stepped back to look at it with a raised eyebrow.

"I thought we were taking Ian trick or treating." he said. She rolled her eyes.

Shortly after leaving the apartment: Ian & Dasha went up to the first house they came to with a light on. Kiera & Tala stood near a tree, hiding themselves in the shadows. A woman of fourty answered the door with a bowl of candy. "Trick or treat!" Ian exclaimed. Dasha barked next to him, a tiny plastic bucket in front of her.

"A little ghost & what is your dog dressed up as?" the woman asked.

"Super Dasha." he said.

She dropped a few pieces of candy into his bag, petted Dasha & said, "Let me see if I've got something for you sweetheart." A couple of dog biscuits were set in the bucket a minute later. The husky barked & wagged her tail.

"Thanks. Come on Dasha." Ian said, running to where his escorts waited. Dasha beat him there, since he was carrying her bucket.

"Look, she gave Dasha dog biscuits." he said. Tala peeked into his baby brother's bag before he pulled it away.

"Be nice." Kiera told him. Dasha barked & spanked the ground with her paws. She knew tonight was meant for fun & she wanted to have plenty of it.

Finally after a few hours, Tala carried a sleepy Ian into Jessie's apartment. Spen-cer took the bag of candy from Ian & put it on top of the fridge. Kiera put Dasha in Ian's lap so Tala could put them both in bed Bryan & Kai were in the living room watching a movie so after depositing Dasha's bucket on the table, Kiera went in there.

_**Author: Was writing as I went, so it's not very good. Added the warning for dirty thoughts, a sexy costume & language at the very end. Hopefully Lightwild will forgive me. The cuteness makes up for it. Had no idea how to end it. R&R. **_

_**Happy Halloween!!**_


End file.
